


You need a jacket.

by checkmat3y



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Snow, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmat3y/pseuds/checkmat3y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets cold in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You need a jacket.

  


 

(Sorry I copped out on the background. I am not great at them.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more of my work at next-speilburg.deviantart.com or checkmat3y.tumblr.com!


End file.
